


The Singing Debacle

by ForeverSecrets



Series: You and I [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: There's always a camera when you least expect it





	The Singing Debacle

She clicked print and the schedules she had just revised began to spit out of the printer as Miles knocked on the doorframe of her office. She smiled up at him and motioned for him to enter.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I’ve got a bunch of meetings today but Kerry and I were up all night working on this new script-“

 

“Were you drunk?” she stopped him from proceeding any further. She wasn’t going to help him with this if it was just going to get trashed.

 

“Nope.” Miles smiled proudly at her, like it was a challenge not to get wasted.

 

“Is it legible?”

 

“Kinda?” Miles rubbed the back of his head and pulled out a pile of crumpled up toilet paper. She sighed and looked at the warm cloth.

 

“I will see what I can do” she grumbled.

 

“Thanks! You’re the best!” Miles turned to head out of her office.

 

“You owe me for this!” she called after him before setting to work on the script.

 

She put in her earbuds and flipped to her favorite playlist with upbeat songs from Halsey, Sara Barellies, and Voltaire. Music always helped to make things go by faster and easier, it helped her to get in the zone and increase her typing speed. While they had typical crappy male handwriting she was able to decipher most of it and grammar solved the words she couldn’t identify. She quickly got in the zone, forgetting that she was supposed to bring the revised schedule to the Achievement Hunters.

 

Three hours later she was working on typing out the script she had copied onto binder paper with the needed grammar adjustments. She was typing away furiously, mouthing along to the current song blaring in her ears, and dancing as much as she could without interrupting progress. Her facial expressions even changed to match the moods of each song from sad to sadistic or angry to happy.

 

_I sold my soul to a 3 piece_

_And he told me I was holy_

 

She thrust three fingers at her loading computer screen and mouthed along with the song, oblivious to Miles who was standing in the doorway. He noticed she was in the zone and tried to get her attention but when it proved useless he decided to shake her. Before he even stepped in the door he stopped, watching her exaggerated singing and the desperation on her face.

 

_He’s got me down on both knees_

_But it’s the devil that’s tryna_

_Hold me down, hold me down_

_Throw me in the deep end and watch me drown._

 

Her actions were too entertaining to interrupt her, so he just kept watching. Kerry had been looking for Miles for lunch when he found his standing just outside the Achievement Hunter PA office. Kerry went to speak but Miles held a finger up to his lips to keep him silent as to not draw her attention to them. Miles pointed to the singing woman who looked so melancholy now, he was almost worried about her.

 

“What is she doing?” Kerry whispered to Miles.

 

“Technically? She’s working.” He answered.

 

“Hey, she in there?” they turned to see Ryan approaching.

 

“Shhh!” Miles and Kerry put their fingers to their lips in sync. The waved Ryan closer and pointed into the office where she still looked sad.

 

“What’s wrong with her? Is she okay?” he asked them, concern for his coworker and confusion at why they were just watching her.

 

“She’s fine just watch.” Kerry reassured. Ryan looked over as her expression changed to one of complete content and she began to sing aloud.

 

_“That guy's an asshole_

_That girls a bitch_

_Baby it's natural”_

 

“Is she … singing?” Ryan asked confused.

 

“She’s hella into it” Miles smile was wide as he spoke.

 

_“I see I’ve surprised you with some of my words_

_And I know that surprises, while fun, still can hurt_

_And I hate to think that I ruined the day_

_Of the dick and the queen of the high horse parade”_

 

“What song is this?” Ryan asked, now equally as amused as the others.

 

“No idea” Kerry answered.

 

The three men standing outside the office peaked the interest of Michael and Gavin returning from lunch. They non verbally agreed to investigate the situation and what the found was just the cherry on top of an awesome day. Gavin pulled out his phone and began to record the spastic dancing and terrible singing.

 

_“But I’m sick and tired of your poisonous ways_

_Your toxin wasting perfectly good space_

_And I say what I think_

_‘Cause it’s more economic than drugs or a drink”_

 

They could tell when the song ended because she returned to her natural focused face. They heard a mumbled ‘shit’ as she hit the back button several times and began retyping whatever she’d messed up. They thought she wouldn’t continue and the four of them were prepared to make their presence known but then her face lit up like it was Christmas and their curiosity stopped any of them from moving. Her face morphed into one of a popups predator, it was quite terrifying, Ryan and Miles liked it while everyone just seemed shocked but the sweet woman.

 

_“When the Devil is too busy_

_And Death’s a bit too much_

_They call me by name, you see_

_For my special touch_

_To the gentlemen, I’m Miss Fortune_

_To the ladies, I’m Sir Prize”_

 

Everyone looked to the Mad King then, as if she was singing the theme song to his Minecraft existence. He simply rolled his eyes and they all continued to watch and record the cruel expressions shifting across her features and the almost delicate movements she dances to while continuing to work.

 

_“It’s so easy when you’re evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I’m evil_

_And I do it for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I’ll ever need”_

 

I swear she only wore that MU baseball cap so that she could tip the bill of the hat with the words of this song.

 

_“I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark_

_And I promise on my damned soul_

_To do as I am told, Lord Beezebuds_

_Has never had a solider quite like me_

_Not only does his job, but does it happily”_

 

Her smirk turned from a evil smile to sadistic smirk showing sharp teeth and a violence to her eyes. Maybe they should be worried they were working with a serial killer? But she was such a kind-hearted person that this just didn’t seem to make sense. She was to shy to murder someone, right?

 

_“I’m the fear that keeps you awake_

_I’m the shadow on the wall_

_I’m the monster they become_

_I’m the nightmare in your skull_

_I’m the dagger in your back_

_An extra turn on the rack_

_I’m the quivering of your heart_

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start”_

 

“Man, this song is dark” Michael commented making most of them agree.

 

“Voltaire has a knack for dark themes.” Ryan concluded.

 

“Of course, you recognize this song you nuttier!” Gavin said a little too loud. They all froze and looked to her to ensure they hadn’t been discovered. They hadn’t, in fact she was so engrossed in the song now that she wasn’t even working

 

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Geoff asked clapping Ryan and Michael on the backs as he joined them.

 

“Well, I mean, we technically are.” Michael gestured to the strange women who had taken over their coworker.

 

“This is content, isn’t it?” Gavin nodded.

 

“What are you idiots talking about?” That when he looked in the office to see her practically sobbing. “What’s wrong with her?”

 

“Just give it a second.” Ryan smiled knowingly at Geoff before turning back to watch the show develop.

 

_“Its gets so lonely being evil_

_What I’d do to see a smile_

_Even for a little while_

_And no one loves you when you’re evil”_

 

There was a long pause while she sobbed into her lap and the boys outside the office thought maybe something had changed and she was truly depressed now. Her head was downcast, and she continued to sob and surely the song was over now? Nope, because right when Kerry stepped forward to do something her head snapped up diagonally to looked at the printer, her tears now gone and a fire in her eyes so fierce, the even shivered in fear.

 

“Christ! Ryan she’s terrifying compared to you” Geoff exclaimed, he wasn’t wrong though as she ground her teeth and practically growled out the end of the song.

 

_“I’m lying through my teeth!_

_Your tears are all the company I need!”_

 

“Oi!” Gavin wasn’t too loud, but the song must have been over because her head snapped up to all of them crowded in her doorway. Fear evident in her expression as she realized they’d seen her losing herself to the, music. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself.

 

“How long have you been there?” she asked.

 

“A while” Miles confessed then quickly changed the subject. “I only came for the script.”

 

“And I’m just here for the schedules” Ryan threw his hands up in defense. That’s when she noticed the camera phone in Gavin’s hands.

 

“You didn’t!”

 

“Oh but he did” Michael ratted Gavin out.

 

“I’m going to murder you.” She snapped and bolted for the group that quickly broke away, chasing after the Brit.

 

“Guys help! She actually will! Did you see her faces!” Gavin screamed as she followed him out to the parking lot where he tripped and stumbled to the ground. She pressed her foot onto his back to keep him pinned.

 

“Come on! Think of the views this will get!” Gavin tried to reason all the others who’d been spying agreeing with him.

 

“Fine but all five of you owe me for this,” she thought for a moment and then that scary smile was back.


End file.
